Skills
Dragon Block C has multiple skills that act as forms, passive effects, or buffs. You obtain them by going to any Master in the game. If you can learn ki techniques from them, you can most likely learn skills too. Meditation If it is passive upgrading this skill will increase the regen rate for Body, Energy, and Stamina (Survival Oriented). If it is active upgrading this skill will only work if the release key is pressed and basically functions as an energy recharge (Fighter/Console Oriented) And by default, it is passive. To change this open the config file Jump The jump skill allows you to increase the height at which you jump. Each level will increase the jumpheight of the player. Dash The Dash skill, like Potential Unlock and Flight is one of the major three skills a player will need. The speed boost is extremely useful in multiplayer fighting,and Singleplayer exploration. Fly Fly is a passive skill that allows the player can fly Endurance Endurance is a passive skill that allows the owner to reduce their incoming damage up to a maximum of 30% at level 10. Potential Unlock Potential Unlock will allow the user to increase their power output from 50% to 100%. Each level will increase the output, and at level 10, the player will be able to reach 100% of their power. This skill is usually top priority on unlocking, due to it being a cheap way to double your stats. Kaioken Kaioken is skill intended more for late game boosts to power. It will take away from a player's health to boost their power. You can stack it with any form such as super saiyan, super saiyan god super saiyan, etc, but it takes a lot of health unless you change how much it takes in the config file. Ki Sense Ki Sense is a simple skill that allows a player to view mobs and other players health. At level 1 you can only see their Ki and if their good/bad/neutral, at level 2 is when u can start seeing their hp, but not the number of hp or ki. Level 4 Ki Sense allows you to see how powerful you are compared to others. There will be 2 bars on the side of their health and Ki bars. One will show how powerful you are compared to them at your current power level and transformation. The other bar will show you how powerful you are compared to them at your max power in that transformation. Blue bars mean that you are stronger, and orange means you are weaker than them. The size of the bar shows how much stronger or how much weaker you are than them. At later levels, you will be able to see a wider range of powers above and below you (you start out being able to sense 10 times above or below your power level, but it can increase to 100 times your power level) At level 10 you will be able to see the exact amount of health and ki they have, as well as see their strength compared to your own. Ki Fist Ki Fist is a skill that will provide a boost to the amount of damage you have. Usually, it's not needed under normal circumstances, but will give someone the edge in a Multiplayer fight. Ki Infuse That is 1% of willpower for projectiles damage increase. Now it works as its own skill, with a max of 5% increase. Ki Protection Gives extra defense in exchange for Ki. Ki Boost Gives extra Ki to the Max Ki. God Form As the name would imply, this form will give you access to the God Form ability. These forms are currently the 2nd strongest in the game. Potential Unleashed Potential Unleashed is essentially Gohan's Mystic form. Depending on the race, it will allow you to either use the full power of your current Super Form level or a slightly weaker multiplier than it. This form doesn't drain your ki whatsoever. As a trade off for it's ability, ki attacks use an insane amount of your ki. The form is removed after 30 mins of use unless you upgrade the skill in your skill menu. The higher the level of the skill, the longer it will last. When it is removed, you can repurchase it again for 2,000 TP. Ultra Instinct Gives a 80% chance to dodge an attack and you can change the % in the config file. Requirements: God form is required and for saiyans god form must be level 2 or above and you must be under 20% of your health and cannot have the status effect pain and cannot be in potential unleashed form.Category:Dragon Block C Category:Dragon Block Ability Category:Ability